


Behind Bars

by milevenmirkwood



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, Inmate Dan, Oral Sex, Prison Sex, You can't tell me you wouldn't either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6158625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milevenmirkwood/pseuds/milevenmirkwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a prison guard and decide to give your favorite inmate a special going away gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Bars

And to think you thought it'd be another boring day at work. Checking bunks, roaming around, supervising activities, chatting with Holly during lunch and getting shamelessly hit on.

You hadn't even gotten your name tag on all the way when you heard a big brouhaha coming from the cafeteria. You rush in to see a fight breaking out between inmates.

"Hey! Avidan back off!" C.O Wecht yells.

Avidan?

C.O Wecht pulls Dan off of the other inmate and you both lock eyes.

"Come on Avidan! You're going to the SHU!" Dan keeps his gaze on you as he's forcefully escorted out of the cafeteria.

"____! Help me take him to medical!" C.O Conrad yells.

You rush over and help Holly get the inmate on his feet. He's been knocked unconscious.

Damn Dan. You wrap the inmates arm around your neck and Holly does the same

"What's gonna happen to him?" you ask

"He'll get some ice and the doctor'll give him some pain pills."

"No Avidan."

"Who knows? Warden Hanson and his wife love him. He's gonna be in the SHU for a while that's for sure." You nod.

* * *

 

The day goes by painfully slow. You kind of missed Dan constantly flirting on you.

_"C.O ____ you look especially good today. Is it my birthday?"_

_"C.O ____ I wrote a song about you."_

_"C.O ____ can you take me to medical? I've had this huge erection for hours now."_

You smile to yourself. It was wrong to think about an inmate like this, but there was something different about Dan. He look at you, not through you. And since his sentence was almost up, he wasn't using you to break out. He was funny, charming, handsome, talented-

"Lunch time ladies!" C.O Kramer yelled. 

You make your way over to the cafeteria. It was taco day, Dan's favorite.

"Hey Kramer. Who's gonna bring Avidan his lunch?"

He shrugs. "Whoever feels like it."

"Well I got nothing better to do." 

You grab a tray and head over to SHU.

SHU was undoubtedly the scariest place you've ever been. Low lighting, the sounds of screams and moans of the crazier inmates. You open the door and flinch at the crazed laughter you hear.

"Yo, shut the fuck up!" Dan yells

A small smile spread across your face. Heading down the hall, you only glance in the cells, remember the disgusting sights the first time you were here.

"Well, well." you hear. Turning you see Dan's face in the tiny window of the door.

"Lunch time." you say casually

"Aww were you thinking of me?" he teases. You roll your eyes, but can't resist a smile.

"Cause I've been thinking about you."

"Cut it out, Avidan."

"What're you gonna do? Put me in SHU?"

"Just take your lunch." 

You slid it through the slot and start to walk away.

"You know you're gonna miss this."

That makes you stop dead in your tracks. You spin and walk back.

"What do you mean?" 

"Leaving tomorrow. They're moving me to max."

"A max prison? For one little fight?"

"Fuck the system." he said before biting into his taco.

Dan's leaving. This might be the last time you see him. 

"But what about the warden?"

"Arin says it'll look bad if he goes against policy for me."

Your mind is racing. Dan's leaving. You don't know where he's being transferred, how long his sentence is being extended. One thought keeps popping into your head no matter how horrible it is.

You get up and walk away quickly. 

"Aw come on! I don't even get a goodbye kiss?" Dan yells back

* * *

It took little to no convincing for Barry to give up his overnight shift. 

"Each camera has a letter. Press the letter and this button to zoom in and this to zoom out. A monkey could to it."

"Okay. I think I'm good. Get some sleep for me Barry." 

"You got it!" he says happily, one foot out the door.

"Alright boys! Lights out!" you say into the mic over the P.A system. You kill the lights and wait.

* * *

It was just after 2 am when you set your plan in motion. Not really a plan, more of to do list.

  * Kill the cameras
  * Sneak past C.O O'Donovan
  * Go to SHU



The first was simple. You "accidentally" kick the plug out of the socket. One by one the monitors go black. Then you get up and take the long way to the entrance of the SHU.

The O'Donovan was sitting at his desk, feet up on his phone. You look around and at your person. Shoe. You hid behind a wall and throw your shoes the opposite direction. The chair squeaks and you listen as the O'Donovan makes his way to the source of the sound. You sneak past, rush down the hall, grab his keys off the desk, scan your I.D at the door and walk in. 

You rush to Dan's door. He was in bed, one arm behind his head, singing to himself. He jumps at the sound of the door unlocking. A huge smirk spreads across his face as he rises to his feet.

"Am I dreaming?" he asks

You're at a loss for words. You just locked yourself in a room with a prisoner. But God did this feel good. You turn to see Dan towering above you. He backs you up against the wall.

"What're you doing here, gorgeous?"

You go to answer when he interrupts.

"You know what? We don't have a lot of time. We both know why you're here. But just to be sure, just say the word."

"Yes."

He leans down and captures your mouth with his. You reach up to deepen the kiss. Dan quickly unbuttons your shirt as you yank down the zipper on his jumper. You moan as he grabs your ass roughly and scoops you up. Your legs instinctively wrap around his waist. He breaks the kiss to attack your neck. 

"Dan." you sigh, grinding your center against his. His groan vibrated on your neck, sending a shiver throughout your body.

He pushes up the cups of your bra and tweaks your nipples, grinding himself into you.

You wrap your arms around his neck as he moved you both away from the wall and lays you onto the bed. He unbuckles your belt and removes your pants and underwear. A whine comes from you when you feel his hot breath on your pussy. He takes your leg and throws it over his shoulder.

He wastes no time attacking your clit with his talented tongue.

"Dan oh my- fuck Danny." you gasp

You look down to see him looking at you. A shiver runs through you and you bite your lip. 

He switches from teasing gently and rough assaults. 

A loud bang causes you both to freeze. You look over to the door. After a minute, Dan stands up and quickly removes his jumper.

"We need to make this fast." he says urgently and you nod.

He pushes down his boxers and you bit back a gasp. You'd never figure with a guy as skinny as Dan.

You spread your legs and he settles between them. He lines himself up with your center.

Dan pauses.

"What's wrong?" you ask

"I don't know your name. Like your first name."

It was such a random thing to say you laugh a little.

"____." 

He smiles and kisses you gently as he slides into your tight heat.

The tenderness of the moment quickly vanished as he sped up his pace.

You moan and buck against him. You weave your fingers through his hair. 

He makes a particular rough thrust and you moan loudly, hands fisting his hair hard.

He groans against your neck.

"Sorry! Did I hurt you?" 

Dan lifts his head up and looks you deep in your eyes, his big brown eyes nearly black with arousal.

"No." he says, his voice deep and gravely

His pace quickens, the sounds of your skins smacking together.

You weren't going to last long and he could tell. Dan's fingers went from your hips to your clit, rubbing roughly.

"Dan, Dan please fuck I'm gonna-I'm gonna come."

"Do it. Come for me ____. God your so fucking beautiful. So sexy. Come."

He groans into your hair as you bite down roughly on his shoulder, stifling your moans and screams as you come.

Dan quickly follows behind you, your name on his lips as he comes. You moan, feeling his heat in you.

He rolls off of you and you sit up. Handing you your clothes, you both quickly dress. You turn to him.

"Well that was fun." he says and you both laugh.

He walks over and cradles your face in his hands, stroking your cheek with his huge thumbs.

"I really like you, ____." he whispers. You didn't say anything. You didn't have to. He already knew.

"I don't know when I'm getting out, but will you wait for me? I know it's a lot to ask and I-"

You silence him with a kiss.

"Of course I'll wait for you, Dan."

You reached into your pocket and pulled out your notebook. Writing your number down you hand him the paper.

"Call me as soon as you can." 

He nods. 

You share one last kiss before leaving. 

* * *

 

_One year later_

The butterflies in your stomach were about to eat their way out. You look at yourself in the review mirror for the umpteenth time. You see a figure behind you and your heart stops.

You didn't even bother to turn off the car.

Dan turned to see you walk towards him. A face splitting smile spread across his face.

He met you half way and enveloped you in his arms. You felt light headed, drunk with happiness. Burping butterflies.

"___."  he whispered softly into your hair.

You didn't even feel the tears forming. They just came out of no where, flowing freely down your face and into Dan's shirt that reeked of marijuana. The clothes he went in with.

He pulled away to cradle your face. He then leaned in to kiss your forehead. 

"Hi." he said finally.

You laughed a little.

"Hi."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am one kinky bastard. Sorry if this isn't the best!
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
